Final war
by NinjaHC
Summary: Started out by flying in a simple race, not until something happens putting the ninja at war. With an old foe, can they stop him and his army? Or will he continue to take over Ninjago like he always wanted for revenge, leaving the ninja without hope. (NO COVER IMAGE YET) This story will be from tons of different POV from the shows favorite characters. (NO OCS, SHIPS, OR AUS)
1. Chapter 1

_**(Lloyd POV)**_

 _It all started by flying._

I was called to the deck of the bounty that was sailing over the waters of the ocean where I found the familiar red ninja jump down in front of me. I almost screamed, but I didn't since I didn't want to show fear from something so little and humorus. Instead I laughed. "So, why was I called out here again?'' The fire ninja stood up straight. ''We are going to have a race.'' He said. I was confused for a second. ''What kind of race?'' I asked. ''See who can fly the highest of course, I think it is a perfect way for us to train with flight.'' He smiled and backed up to summon his elemental dragon. I didn't think it was a good idea, if my uncle found out that we were doing something that wasn't that productive...My thoughts were interupted by Kai. ''Your thinking it, arn't you?'' I jumped. ''What do you mean?'' Kai laughed, his dragon did too. Or was that a cough? Did elemental dragons laugh? ''Your thinking that sensei will find out that we arn't training. Honestly this is training, in my view anyway.'' I glanced up too him. ''How do you know I was thinking that?'' He laughed again like I was joking. ''You have that look on that face when you have second thoughts, you always look like your staring into another world, honestly we won't get in trouble, you've always put to much stress on yourself. ''He lifted his dragon into the air and hovered, waiting for me. I still didn't think this was a good idea but...I ignored it, he was right. I summoned my dragon and lifted off next to him.

''Alright!'' Kai began clapping his hands together. ''First one to make it above the clouds is the winner. We start on the deck.'' He shifted his dragon so my dragon could have some room. ''On three!'' I grabbed the reins. ''One...two...three!'' He zoomed off to the sky. I flew up after him. We were high up now, almost to the clouds. I heaved my dragon forward up to Kai's level. I heard Kai yell over the winds of the sky. ''Your not beating me today!'' He grinned staring back up. I let out a small chuckle moving forward. I pass him quickly, but then I hear him scream something, but I couldn't make it out. I hear a whistling sound. Just as I was about to fly out of the way a object hit my head knocking me out into pitch darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AYEE SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER THAT I BELIVE LASTED TWO WEEKS FORGIVE ME**

 **(** _ **Kai's POV)**_

 __I glanced over after I heard Lloyd's cut off scream. I saw him falling through the clouds unconcious. Without hesitation or thinking I ordered my dragon to dive after him. I turned noticing a green whisp flying torwards him faster than I. I sped up after I noticed it was Lloyd's elemental dragon attempting to save him. _ **They can do that?**_ I thought. I ignored the thought and focused on catching him first.

I was panicking so much I forgot to keep my focus on my dragon. I felt my dragon trying to unsummon beneath me. _**NO! Not now!**_ I screamed as my dragon disapeared beneath me. I tried to go after Lloyd as I fell near him. I glanced down noticing how close we were to the water, which can yes kill a man from a hard fall. I made it to Lloyd's body hugging him tight in my arms and braced ourselves.

I shut my eyes tight until I felt something catch us.

I opened my eyes noticing the familiar dragon of energy. I held onto Lloyd's dragon and him at the same time as the dragon made its way down to the bounty main deck.

The green dragon dipped its head and dissolved into green mist into the air as the breeze took it away. I was so shocked at the dragons service I almost forgot about Lloyd. I quickly put my head to his chest and I heard his heart beating but his breaths were shallow. I sighed. Before I could examine more I heard footsteps running up onto the deck. I only saw Jay, Zane, Nya, and Misako. Cole was on a special mission with Wu.

Misako was the first to run up to Lloyd who was still in my arms and she demanded ''What happened to him!'' She snapped. I never realized how protective she could be she wasn't always this angry. I looked down at Lloyd and saw the big gash on his head. I winced. That isn't good.

Misako must've noticed it to, blood was dripping and it seeped a bit onto my hands.

''What hit him?'' She was anxious and I saw the worried look in her eyes.

''I-I don't know.'' I said. I shakily got up holding Lloyd in my arms keeping his head up. Zane went over to help me carry him, even if the green ninja was light, but right now I felt to tired I appreciated the support.

Zane and I took him to the medbay and layed him on one of the beds that was used to check patients more easier.

I was about to make sure he wasn't dead but Zane put his arm out to make me stand back and I watched him examine the place where Lloyd was hit. ''I need to stop the bleeding, now.''

I ran over to the cabnits and took out the supplies needed and I gave it to him so he could get to work.

After a few minutes Zane was finished. The bleeding has stopped a little though it kind of seeped through the bandages. ''Well?!'' I said angirly. Then I took in a deep breath and exhaled to calm myself down. ''I-I'm sorry it's just, I shouldn't have- I mean...AGH!'' Zane turned to me. His eyes were always blue, but they can be comforting, even for me. ''I sense your worried.'' I glanced down at Lloyd and back up to him.

''Yeah..it's just, I promised to look after him and I just don't want him to get hurt. But he did get hurt and it's my fault.''

Zane blinked. ''Well brother, it isn't your fault, or anyones.'' I grunted. ''Misako thinks so.''

''Shes just in shock. She couldn't think straight, like you were when you wanted to ask me if he was okay. And do answer your question.'' He turned to Lloyd glancing down at him. ''He is alright, his breathing is stablized but a little shaky. Besides that he'll be fine. That hit was enough to knock him out, its only a minor cuncussion he will wake up soon.''

I had to believe he was right, then I heard something land on deck and it was Cole's voice. ''Prepare for battle!'' He yelled with warning. ''We got company!''


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY. I never got to write this chapter up last friday because I went on a small vacation. I also am sorry for not writing this up and posting it yesterday I forgot about it for a second HA. So heres this. I want to thank Lilystem83 I forgot to add this I think in my previous chapter. She helped suggest the format so it can be easier read and not a giant wall of text.**

 **Also I suggest checking out her fanfictions! u/8489146/ They are really nice and I would ALSO suggest reading her** _ **NINJAGO: Disaster series**_ **. I am on Book 3 and currently waiting for more chapters! Lots of improvement through out go check them out.**

 **WARNING: I might change it to third POV. Example:** _ **Cole felt the room suddenly drop tempature.**_ **If it will be easier for you to read it this way let me know and I could make the change if there is enough that want this change instead of FIRST POV.**

 **Now that is out of the way lets start reading this.**

 _ **(Cole's POV)**_

I set my dragon down onto the deck and helped Wu down onto the bounty before I let my dragon disapear into mist as it always did.

After yelling the warning I saw Kai and Zane walk up the steps from below deck. Kai's eyes looked like he was just crying, and Zane was by his side not speaking _._

 _What happened while I was out?_ I thought. I didn't want to ask. I turned my attention to everyone else.

''Alright, we have to hurry they are coming here right now-.''

Turns out I was right on que.

A bunch of reptile like creatures landed around us on the ship. They had heavy armour which covered their faces made of iron and fur. They looked like vikings, but more reptile. One of them walked forward as the others closed us in. Two warriors threw Zane and Kai on the ground near us.

''Well Well Well!''

He was bigger than the others, much more muscular and full of scars on his arms, since thats all I could see.

He grinned showing his nasty yellow teeth. ''Looks like we got some ninja to fight!'' He hissed.

He stared at me. His yellow eyes moved up and down and he laughed. ''I'm surprised you got back before being torn apart! I'm sure I never got to introduce myself! My name is Valrios! The biggest and bravest, second in command!''

He burst his chest out in pride. I glanced around uncomfortably.

''Ah, yes, lets got on with why we are here.''

He bared his teeth again grinning. ''As you may know we knocked down one of your ninja, and surprisingly your most important one. We tried to take down the red one!'' He pointed a long finger at Kai.

I held my breath. If he tried to take down Kai, then where is...I suddenly felt the hair rise on my neck. I just noticed Lloyd wasn't here.

''But!" He continued. ''We took down the green one instead, yes, we were going to do that too, but the red one was to fast.'' He glared at Kai once more. Kai looked like he was about to light up some fireballs and vaporize the whole ''lizard crew''.

''What did you want with them in the first place?'' I growled.

He simply turned back to me and smiled. ''Well we wouldn't want you to know would we? It might spoil his plans. All we ask is for the green one, ah, I forget his name. Why would our master want him? He never exactly told us what he had in mind for him. For the red one, we just wanted him out of the way.''

He spoke in a language I never heard before and his warriors got into a fighting stance, swords and spears pointed at us.

''We ask for the green one, once we have him, we'll be on our way.'' He spread his hands evenly as if he was asking for a favour.

Kai was the first to lunge at him and throw a fire ball in his face. Valiros stumbled hand on his right side of the face where he was hit. He glanced up, right eye wincing in pain.

He laughed standing up straight. ''I guess we'll do it the hard way until you tell us where he is.'' He cracked his knuckles and lunged at Kai, the others lunged at us. Then, we fought.

 _ **(3/25/17) SO HOW WAS THAT. - inhale - I will actually have a schuedule since I am very motivated to finish this. Now, I might be able to update this every FRIDAY. And a promised every Monday Evening, Saturday, and Sunday. Unless I have an excuse.**_

 _ **I will try and make a even more organized plan and post a link in the next chapter to a calender if you would want it if your that interested in this.**_

 _ **READ: vvvv**_

 _ **This story is planned to be like a full length novel, and could develop into a series since I am that commited. I am not affiliated with Cartoon Network or Ninjago in any way. I am just a fan of the show who enjoys making their own stories for the show and characters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*** deep inhale ***_

 _ **I feel sorry about leaving y'all for three weeks. I just wasn't motivated to do anything, also I forgot to update on the end of the week! I will try to keep a schuedule so it won't be a mess haha. * anxious laugh ***_

 _ ***cough* So anyway here is what you will expect from furthur chapters. I am switching to Third-Person so it can be less confusing. Again, shout out to Lilystem88 don't forget to check out her Disaster series its super good and a recent update of two chapters! She is good at cliff-hangers if your looking for a story that keeps you at the edge of your seat. Lets get going should weeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

P.S remember when I said there was no OC's. -inhale- Well if you we're confused, heres villans so...i don't know if they count as OC's Valiros the big dude, I came up with him in my head during chapter 3 so yeah. haha I don't know if I will add more OC's. THEY WILL NOT HAVE A LOVE INTEREST WITH THEM. YES, I WILL INCLUDE SIELE (forgot to spell her name) SHE WAS IN THE DARK ISLAND TRIOLOGY AND I AM BRINGING HER IN, SO PREPARE.

 **Cole's POV**

They ran into them and started to punch, hit, and slash at with their weapons. Cole reached for his scythe and started to swing it around at three of the reptalian warriors.

He could hardly cut through their hide, all the had was minor scratches a bit like papercuts. They all laughed at their scratches and lunged at him.

He performed spinjitzu at the right time. The three flung back screaming. One of them went over the side into the ocean.

He crawled back on, but since being at the edge he fell back in after the bounty made a lurch upward. At least they can't come back on, good thinking. He couldn't see who did it since now he was surrounded by a few more.

He spun once more, with his scythe. He managed to cut on across his snout. ''Gah!'' The one he cut complained. ''Watch it!'' Cole grunted. Is he serious?

As he was keeping an eye on his snout Cole kicked him off the side into the ocean below.

He saw that Kai was having trouble fighting off a few of the alligator, something warriors.

Cole tried to go help him, but was knocked backwards with pain in the face. He glanced up seeing the commander. Valiros.

''Done yet?'' He grinned examining his fist and then back at Cole. It was a bit bloody.

Cole touched his nose with his hand and saw a red liquid on his hand. It hurt, but not enough.

He got up wiping more blood off his nose.

''Never.'' He said harshly as he could.

''Fine! You win.'' He grinned once more. _Jeeze_. Cool thought _. I'm sure he can break a mirror with the amount of times he can grin. Hasn't he had a happy past?_

''W-What?'' He was confused. He never seen an enemy give up so quickly. He glanced over to Kai and then Jay and as well as Zane. From the looks of their faces, they were also as confused as he was.

''Today..'' He added. His remaning warriors ran past him and off the side, coming up later in what seemed to be something like a hoverboard, like the ones on Chen's island. He saw those before. Others came up on silent jets.

He ran to the edge to join his other members, he turned back giving them a peace sign.

''Prepare yourselves. This is only the start, and _he_ will be pleased.'' He fell back and the rest of the ariel alligators left.

 _ **(Jay's POV)**_

The blue ninja was exahusted. The use of his elemental power left him a bit, how do you put this? Tired.

''What does he mean by he!'' He exclaimed.

He suddenly forgot about it as he saw Cole's busted nose. ''Dude, are you okay?''

Cole glared at him wiping his bloody nose. ''I'm fine.''

Zane walked up to him and examined his face. ''He's fine, nothing broken, just bleeding from impact.''

A medic is he? Jay thought. Then he realized it was obvious, he knows more about healing than anybody on this ship. Makes sense.

Kai spoke up. He had a deep scratch across his left cheek. Ouch.

''Who is _he_? And what does he want with Lloyd!'' He snapped.

Jay jumped a bit.

Zane went up to him to examine his cut, but Kai shook him off.

''Kai, I need to-'' He was cut off from the red ninja.

''No. I don't need to be checked. I'm fine! All I care about is to know who _he_ is.''

Jay had no thought either, all he knew and remembered was that there was a certian someone who wanted the world to his own, but forgot the name.

It was probably not the person or thing he was thinking about.

His thoughts were broken from his girlfriend running up to him and hugging him.

''Your bleeding bad you know!'' She snapped. He loved it when she pestered over him. He realized this is how Kai felt.

Suddenly he noticed the gash on his right arm and after noticing it, it started to hurt more.

He winced.

Zane came up to him and started to work on his arm. ''Hey, OW. Zane that hurts.''

''It's going to hurt you know, have to stop infections or it will hurt much more later.'' He explained without looking up to him, still focused on wrapping him up.

Nya stepped away and ran up to Kai and started to tell him that she can stitch up the deep cut he got on his cheek.

All Kai did was walk away.

He's been suddenly distant latley. Jay thought.

He pulled his attention back to his arm. ''Ouch!''

''Sorry.'' Zane said as the bounty flew away from the sun that was now setting behind them.

 _ **I KNOW I KNOW, ITS NOT LIKE MY USUAL MORE IN-DEPTH WRITING I GOT DISTRACTED THIS TOOK 5 HOURS TO WRITE. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **You can tell I got lost as I kept getting distracted and of course again, not much detail.**_

 _ **I kept figuring out how they could explain who HE is. To clear it up they arn't talking about the commander that was on the ship, they payed attention. They just wont reveal the main antagonist's name just yet. :^)**_

I promise it won't take long for chapter 5. I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE.

byeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I know what you're going to say. ''SHORT WHY DIDN'T YOU UPLOAD TWO WEEKS AGO LIKE YOU SAID.''**_

 _ **Well, I forgot about it, only because ever since I got back from Spring Break it's been a lot of stuff. It is difficult to make a promise.**_

 _ **If I don't upload in the next week, remember this. I forget a lot of things. Also, I've been working on grammar skill and vocabulary to improve and look professional. I also am getting glasses. You might ask; ''Well, your user name says you have glasses.'' That was before my appointment my friend. I'm getting them next week! Sorry again, here is chapter five.**_

LLOYD POV

He woke up with confusion. He didn't know how long he's been out of commission. Minutes? Hours? Days? He went with hours for now.

He looked over without getting up from the bed. It seemed to be the evening.

Earlier this morning he went flying. Then after that, he remembered nothing.

Something was patched around the right side of his head. Lloyd gently put his hands on what seemed like a bandage.

It stung near the right side of his head. He slowly pushed himself up.

He was dizzy at first.

Lloyd felt a little uneasiness hit him in the chest. Something was up, it wasn't usually this quiet. Only the small hum of the engine was heard. Until he heard small footsteps.

Zane open the door.

He smiled at me.

''Your awake.''

Lloyd nodded. ''Why so quiet? Did something happen?''

Zane shifted uneasily and went up to check his head.

He then spoke, ''Something happened while you were out.''

Lloyd put his hand on Zane's arms and pushed them slowly away.

''What happened?'' He said urgently.

He sighed. ''We got some strange reptilians after us. That's all I can say right now.''

Lloyd felt a bit angered. They never tell him anything. He kept that aside.

Zane broke the silence as he proceeded to tend to him again.

''You know, you we're out for quite a while.''

Lloyd felt uneasy.

''How long was I out exactly?'' He asked.

''About almost a day.''

''Oh.''

Zane replaced the bandage to keep it from infecting.

''How's everybody else?'' Lloyd asked.

''Alright, the fight didn't take long, there was…minor injuries.''

Lloyd felt relieved. He didn't like seeing his other teammates hurt.

Zane got up and held a hand out. ''Let's see if you can still walk.''

Lloyd took his hand and was pulled up.

He stumbled a bit. Zane caught him.

He steadied himself. Turning smiling. ''I can stand, that's a good thing.'' He told him.

Zane laughed in his usual monotone laugh. It can be contagious.

He laughed with him for moment.

''I suppose it is.'' Zane smiled. He led me to the door and we went to hang out on the deck to get a good view of the ocean below.

The sky was a mixture of pink, red, yellow, and orange.

The air was a bit cool, it just turned spring and the weather was nice.

''Thanks for taking care of me.''

Zane turned to him. He was leaning on the rail next to me.

''No problem. It's my job after all, to look after you.''

Lloyd grinned. ''Yeah…I guess so.''

 _ **PUTS HANDS TOGETHER –**_

 _ **BOI.**_

 _ **THIS WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY DECENT TO MY EYES. Sorry if it was you know, boring. It's more of a filler chapter but it gets more development 3**_


End file.
